


好哥哥（下）

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: 操他妈的，郑在玹无语，这是他最失败的一次，追人结果把自己追成了一个陪吃陪睡陪犯罪的司机。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 12





	好哥哥（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 上文：lft：http://shangsanqing.lofter.com/post/1f38c07f_1c6f53521

04

不过，李泰容绝对不是郑在玹以前轻易就能得到的那种，空洞的男男女女。他们不会为了生计在黑暗中努力体面地生活，在血汗里打滚。郑在玹仔细想又有些心虚，像李泰容这样的人，又怎么会轻易地沉醉在和自己的爱情之中。

姐姐把背着书包的jeno小朋友送来时，郑在玹和女朋友的僵局还没结束。女朋友无非是说郑在玹不思进取，研究生也不读，司考也不努力，整天靠着家人朋友混日子，看起来人模狗样的，其实一无所有。郑在玹也还是淡漠态度，姐姐如果不喜欢的话离开就好了，他说。女朋友说离开也有许多次，但每次都像复吸一样主动联系回来。除了情感难以割舍，女朋友更不甘心的是，按理说他们的关系在开始的时候应该是平等的，最后却总是郑在玹站在上风处。女朋友草草收拾好东西走了，这次连钥匙也留在了门口的柜子上。

郑在玹问侄子，最近跟渽民玩得还好吗？jeno小朋友说好啊，泰容哥哥染了粉色的头发，渽民说也要去染。大家都说太怪异了，可是我觉得很漂亮。

李泰容打工的便利店离郑在玹工作的律所其实只隔了两条街，上次郑在玹开车送人的时候意外地发现。中午忙里偷闲的时候，郑在玹会拿着咖啡倚在路牌上跟店里整理货架的李泰容打招呼。他笑得温暖，是谁都抗拒不了的可爱弟弟。像打水漂的石子掠过的河面，李泰容内心的湖面会泛起一圈又一圈的波纹。

这天郑在玹划水多日终于遭到报应，在大老板的监督下被迫加班，好不容易被放了出来，又不想回家了，晃悠到便利店那条街上，果然发现李泰容顶了一头亮粉色，远看是漂亮的，凑近了反而衬得他面色憔悴。不过郑在玹后来回忆的时候才有空去想这些，当时他只站在一旁，冷眼看着李泰容手上拿着半截砸烂的玻璃瓶，马丁靴踩在一个倒在地上的可怜虫的脸上，粉色的脑袋往外骂着一些模糊的词句，在催人还钱。廉价黑色破洞牛仔裤包裹下线条美丽的腿有力地踹地上那团肉。郑在玹人生少数几次挨揍还是因为勾搭了有主的人，赶来揍他的主们也都不是什么厉害角色，还能放他大大方方地去医院上药再回家毫无牵挂地睡大觉。像李泰容这种不死不休的暴力，还是如此之美的暴力，他从没见识过。

可怜虫彻底不动弹了，李泰容于是蹲下来去掏可怜虫身上的所有口袋，翻出来一些纸币，塞进了自己身上还穿着的便利店制服外套的口袋里。

李泰容重新站起来，在确认四周有没有人的时候发现了旁观的人。他们目光交汇，郑在玹终于见到了李泰容的第三种眼神，迷茫，但又像山猫一样凶狠。

郑在玹是第一次做这种事情，他倒不觉得可怕，因为和李泰容一起。他们把那个遍体鳞伤的可怜虫扔到了十字路口的红绿灯前，然后又回到了便利店里。李泰容拿纸擦了擦身上的血和泥，重新去确认监控已经关了，然后努力挤出一个笑容，问道，刚刚把你吓到了吧？他给郑在玹打了一个冰激凌递过去，其实本来没有打起来的，他说，是他太过分。

这是把自己当受惊的孩子了，郑在铉舔着冰激凌想，于是他也孩子气地说，没事的，谢谢哥，我好爱你。

李泰容听闻后耳根一红，他从小挨打挨骂，挨饿挨冻，倒是没有如此直接地挨过别人的爱。他可以和骗子，坏人和狗相处，但是没有见过郑在玹这么光鲜漂亮的人来爱他。他不知道郑在玹说爱谁轻易得就像上市场批发了几个集装箱的爱字，看见感兴趣的谁都能发一个出去。他忍不住笑着，低头转身拿拖把去清理店面。郑在玹坐在一边边看他边等他，看得李泰容快要发出喷出粉色的蒸汽。拖完地后他们锁上了便利店的卷帘门，就这样翘班了。

不想打扰渽民小朋友珍贵的睡眠时间，李泰容问郑在玹能不能去他家。用的还是那种湿漉漉的眼神。李泰容到底又是怎么能做出这种渴望的眼神，郑在玹想，他看起来那么可怜，其实又是那么凶狠。郑在玹真的很像把李泰容的那份凶狠也撬开，拆吃进自己的肚子里。他这么想着踩下了油门，闯了街角的红灯。

进门后连灯都来不及开，二人就这么抱着亲着，摸着黑趔趄前行，倒在了沙发上。郑在玹把手探进怀里人的衣服里，抚摸他瘦而薄的肌肉。不知道是不是碰到了先前的瘀伤，含着郑在玹的下唇吮吸的李泰容发出了呜咽的鼻音。他们很快互相把衣服都剥除了，这才意识到问题：郑在玹的下身还没反应。

他半尴尬半可怜地对李泰容说：哥……

在黑暗中，二人的视线直直地对抗。最后李泰容叹了口气，滑下沙发去跪在地上，手和嘴并用地去帮郑在铉。含得李泰容嘴都酸了，才感到郑在玹的东西涨大起来，流出咸腥的液体。李泰容把那东西吐出来，倒回沙发上，头抵在郑在铉肌肉又白又结实的上身，轻轻舔吻着那片皮肤。郑在铉的手又不安分地从李泰容的肩胛一路摸到他的下身，在那里上下地抚弄着。李泰容也伸出手去，二人就这样互相抚慰着对方。直到听见黑暗中传来几声像哭腔的鼻音，郑在铉摸到沙发背上的抽纸，抽了一张去给李泰容擦手，擦好了又把那只劳累的手拉到嘴边来，舔吻每根手指的骨节。

李泰容疲惫地想这擦了不是等于白擦。

一次当然是不够的。上次做得狼狈，郑在铉很快又硬了。他从背后圈住李泰容，像小猪一样往李泰容的肩窝拱去，哥，他撒娇道，让我进去。

李泰容不可能拒绝。郑在玹的手掌伸进李泰容的腿间，抚摸后者的大腿内侧。李泰容条件反射般地并拢双腿，夹住了那只手。郑在玹说，哥这么喜欢我吗，都不放我走。李泰容于是又尴尬地松开，双臂搂上郑在玹的脖颈和他接吻。郑在玹对他做了温柔的扩张，让他的入口松软但内里依旧咬得很紧。但破开时却是极为粗暴，之后的顶弄和进出都像疾风骤雨一般，像是要把李泰容这朵云给扯碎了。郑在玹之后的索求几乎无穷无尽，李泰容又高潮了两次，实在坚持不住，跪趴在床上，眼泪都流了出来，床单湿了一小片。郑在玹俯下身去亲吻李泰容的耳廓和眼角，他问，哥，你的眼泪以后可以只为我而流吗？

然后郑在玹就释放在李泰容的身体里了。李泰容不记得他昏过去前有没有对郑在玹的那个问题作出回答。

醒来后天刚蒙蒙亮，再进入郑在铉家的洗手间，李泰容发现原本盥洗台上的那些瓶瓶罐罐都没有了，只剩下一瓶金盏花水，是郑在玹平时会有的味道。

05

徐英浩跟郑在玹闲扯，说他上周末去参加高中同学聚会，不知道是谁又谈到了李泰容，原来他高二那段时间突然停学是因为家里出事了。

什么事？郑在玹故作不在乎地应和道。

他家遭火灾了，徐英浩嚼着嘴里的沙拉说道，然后就搬家了，没上学是因为在跟保险公司扯皮，每天跟一帮社会青年一起去闹事。郑在玹问怎么要他一个高中生去跟保险公司扯皮，徐英浩叹口气说当然是因为他家没人管，警察消防都不负责赔钱，他爸早跑了，扔给他一个不知道妈是谁的弟弟。

郑在玹拖长音调，哦地感叹了一声，像听了一则普通的社会新闻。他问，怎么突然又提起他这些事了？之前去接jeno的时候我看他挺正常的？

徐英浩说，有个高中同学在检察院上班，那家保险公司最近整理过去的案例发现了不对，所以又申请调查了。

上次翘班后，李泰容被便利店开除了，他换到理发店去做洗头工，倒和他那头褪了一半的粉色头发很相称。他们开始约会，乌烟瘴气的游戏厅，郑在玹没想到，是李泰容最喜欢去的地方。郑在玹上次来还是陪大学的某个女朋友抓娃娃，那个时候女生软软的腰对他来说比任何游戏都有吸引力多了。李泰容不仅跳舞机抓娃娃打僵尸投篮开车开摩托都是一绝，他最擅长的东西郑在玹不会知道，是一晚上摸走这里七八个人的钱包。

他们当然也会一起吃饭。有一次他们去五星酒店开房，顺便吃那里会员制的旋转餐厅。李泰容自从坐下就不时地喝水，双手蹭大腿上的餐巾，完全是不安的猫咪。他们没吃多久郑在玹就不忍心再折磨人了，拉着李泰容出去，走到附近的店里去吃自助烤肉。李泰容这才放开了自己，露出可爱的表情来。回去后他们又腻在酒店房间的浴室里，李泰容替郑在玹洗头，后者跪在地上，闭着眼睛吞吐着他的下身，也不怕把洗发水吃进嘴里。李泰容从来没有洗过这么长时间的头，洗发水的气味和蒸腾的水汽几乎侵占了他的五脏六腑。郑在玹操他总是特别凶，李泰容流着泪求饶，让他轻点，慢点，可郑在玹总是把所有的情绪都倾注进去，同时又蹭在他耳不停地说着甜蜜的爱语。

对一个人的贬低和爱总是同时进行，李泰容想，郑在玹就是这样的人。

小学组织学生进行暑假的外地游学。郑在玹开车送李帝努和罗渽民两位小朋友去学校集合，路上问道他们什么时候回来，要不要来接。罗渽民踌躇一会，说谢谢在玹哥哥，我之后就去爸爸家住了，泰容哥已经安排好了。jeno小朋友问他，你爸爸终于回来了吗？罗渽民说嗯嗯是啊，我爸爸和我妈妈一起，不过我还会继续上学的。

郑在玹和jeno小朋友一起祝贺他，本来他们是外人，也不便管别人的家事。小朋友能和爸爸妈妈一起生活，当然是最好的。郑在玹送走了两个因为旅行而激动的小朋友，回程的路上却又拐回了李泰容家。门铃摁了几轮都没人来开门，打李泰容的电话也一直在通话中。

郑在玹听见门口传来人说话的声音，于是他开始用手敲门，哥，开门吧，是我，在玹。

过了大概三分钟，门开了，李泰容长出黑色发顶的粉发出现在门口，跟他说谢谢你把渽民送走，在玹，我现在有点不方便，你先回去好吗？

郑在玹没有走，他抱住了李泰容。太突然了，李泰容先是不知所措，然后尽力要挣开。正在这时手机响了，是李泰容的。郑在玹只好放开了他，却又自顾自地进了李泰容家。李泰容在收拾东西，小小的行李箱摊在沙发上，还有一半是空的。

哥要出门吗，去哪里呢？

李泰容打完电话回到客厅来，郑在玹问道。李泰容没有回答，他凑上去吻了一下郑在玹，我要离开一阵子，他说，太多人找我了。

郑在玹回吻上去，他轻轻地，在李泰容的耳边问，哥，我可以救你，你来我这里吧。

他骗人的，他什么也做不到，连房子也是爸妈给租的。

李泰容摇摇头，和他分开，继续去收行李。

哥能逃到哪里去呢？郑在玹问，哥有钱吗？能找到地方住吗？既然已经到了要逃的地步，想必证件什么的也都被监控了吧。郑在玹又凑上去，从背后搂住李泰容，看似是撒娇，其实是轻柔的拘禁。

郑在玹，李泰容停下动作说，你是真的看不起我吧。他转过身来跟身后的人对视，湿漉漉的眼神深处是燃烧的火。你知不知道，你能做的，对我来说一点用都没有。你的钱随便问父母要就能拿到，我的钱要烧了一整栋房子才会每年，每年一点点地打过来。他说，你知不知道我做过什么？你见过我挨揍，但也见过我揍人吧？我真的没怎么怕过，真的，我现在就是一台有生命的机器，我已经爱过了，恨过了，已经失去了工作的目标，现在有人要为了我做过的事情找我算账，我没办法跟他们算清楚，只要我还活着就不行。不过我死了也没关系，只是目前还有点不想死。说真的，我们真的没互相欠过什么吧，郑在玹，就算因为我，你家梳妆台走了一批化妆品，很快也会有新的一批过来，这不正是你擅长的事吗？那就继续做你擅长的事情，做你擅长做的人去吧，不要再招惹我了。

李泰容说着说着，眼圈红了。他低下头，不再敢像先前那样跟郑在玹对视，而是转身去翻来覆去地收拾他那本来就没几件的东西，他最后对郑在玹说，房东明天就会过来收房，你走吧。  
然后像逃一样地下楼打车走了，没等郑在玹问他去哪，要不要送。

操他妈的，郑在玹无语，这是他最失败的一次，追人结果把自己追成了一个陪吃陪睡陪犯罪的司机。

06

郑在玹在李泰容空荡荡的家里待了一天，吃他冰箱里放的剩饭，看他家分辨率低的电视，在他家只有瓷砖看起来崭新的浴室里洗澡。郑在玹有点遗憾，他们还没有在这里做过爱。

晚上郑在玹躺在那张沙发上睡觉，上面还有一点点，李泰容用的那种薄荷洗发水的味道。他不知道染了头发要用固色的洗发水吗？郑在玹睡着了，梦见李泰容在擦洗浴室的瓷砖，穿着那件白色的背心，家居短裤，上身随着擦拭的动作一动一动，裸露的膝盖直接跪在地上。醒来的时候郑在玹发现自己下身湿了。他翻出来一条李泰容的内裤换上（李泰容走得真的很着急），有点小。他在浴室那块边缘生锈的镜子前收拾好自己，然后若无其事地开车上班去了。

一周过去了，郑在玹给李泰容打了几次电话，一直无人接听。好在还不是空号。第七天的下午，郑在玹发短信过去说，家政阿姨来打扫的时候在床底捡到了哥的驾照，泰容哥，不要无视我了，有空来拿一下吧。

那张驾照其实是他们很久前一起上床的时候郑在玹就悄悄扣下的，李泰容不太开车所以注意不到。这是郑在玹的惯用手法。

李泰容终于回复了，晚上九点来拿，他说。

今天郑在玹甚至还加了一会班，没空操心，手机竟然在回家路上没电了。到家的时候已经八点半，结果他一开门就看见姐姐抽泣着抱着儿子坐在沙发上，姐夫又来了。郑在玹不爽地想，为什么要避难的反而是我们？

他给手机充上电，又到房间里去把李泰容的驾照找出来，塞进外套内兜里，不到最后时候他不会拿出来的。

九点，门铃响了，很急，来人一遍又一遍地摁。姐姐带着儿子去里面的房间，郑在玹整理好外套去开门。是姐夫，姐夫喝了酒，一开门就骂着不知道什么话冲进来。郑在玹抱着拦着，还是被他冲进来了，见客厅没人，就在原地打转，大骂死女人给我滚出来，又晕头转向地去各个房间确认。

郑在玹的手机响了，一遍又一遍，他没空去接，他姐夫进了他姐姐躲藏的房间，一巴掌抡了上去。郑在玹冲过去把人拉开，结果他自己也狠狠挨了一拳，霎时间头晕耳鸣，天旋地转。眩晕中他看见一个人冲了进来，一拳揍在他姐夫的肚子上，然后是膝盖顶击，最后随手拿起旁边柜子上的蓝牙音响砸到了他姐夫的后脑上。

戴着帽子口罩的李泰容指挥郑在玹把失去意识的姐夫塞进后备箱里，然后开车去偏远的郊外，江边。

哥这两天去哪里了？郑在玹问。

又开始了吗，郑在玹？李泰容扭头看向窗外，他说，在这种情况下吗？我还能干什么，你明明知道，我只能像老鼠一样东躲西藏。

郑在玹闭嘴了，抿着嘴，很凶地握着方向盘，看向前方。

李泰容又扭头过去偷偷看郑在玹。我是不是真的有病啊，他想，都这种时候了，都这种情况下了，为什么还会被郑在玹吸引。

他又把手伸过去覆在郑在玹换挡的手上，后者的手轻抚着他的虎口，反握了上去。

后备箱里还躺着一个人呢，郑在玹想。我们真的是有病，变态，精神不正常，李泰容想。

但是还是很喜欢你。

到了，李泰容打开后备箱，探了探里面人的鼻息，已经停了。他们给尸体绑上沉重的石头，扔进了江里。

他们开车到附近的加油站，李泰容买了清理用的东西，然后又开车到荒无人烟的地方去清理后备箱。折腾到后半夜才算完，二人累得互相靠着坐在石滩上。在玹，李泰容转头看着郑在玹，他们几乎额头抵着额头，他说，能不能把我的驾照还给我？

郑在玹凑上去亲吻李泰容的唇角，吮吸他的下唇。李泰容慢慢地回应他，像他们第一次接吻那样。

分开后，郑在玹笑了，李泰容第一次见他笑得那么开心。郑在玹从外套内兜里掏出那本驾照，珍重地送到了李泰容的手心里。

哥快跑吧，郑在玹笑着说，跑得越远越好。


End file.
